


May This Be the First of Many

by Write_in_Red



Series: Schmoop Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, schmoop bingo - livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_in_Red/pseuds/Write_in_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys' first Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May This Be the First of Many

“This is dumb,”

“Hmm,” came the response from behind the magazine.

“I’m being serious here!,” Jensen leaned up from his place sprawled across his couch. “How can you be so blasé?”

“That’s easy.” Tom peaked over the edge of the article he was reading, “I’m not dating you.”

“Indeed. I wouldn’t want to date you.”

“Hey! Don’t be an asshole because you’re stressing too much about this.”

“How can one stress too much about Valentine’s Day?” Jensen decided actually looking at Tom wasn’t any more helpful than listening to his distracted responses, so he flopped back down with a heaved sigh. “Besides, you have it easy. Your boyfriend is the one who goes all out; you just have to show up wherever his ridiculous plot takes place.”

“I know, it’s amazing.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Tom closes his magazine and tucks it between the cushion and the arm of the chair. He leans forward a little, just enough to catch Jensen’s peripheral, and cause him to turn his head. “The way I see it, you have two choices. You can stress over it, and work yourself into an early grave, where it won’t matter anyway,” at Jensen’s glare he finishes, “or you can decide what you want this to mean and go from there.”

Jensen looks at Tom like he has two heads for a moment, “Where was all this wisdom about 20 minutes ago when I was hyperventilating?”

Tom shrugs, “Who knows? I really just pulled that out of my,”

“Alright!” Jensen pulls his legs towards his middle, pushes up with his arms and does a sort of sit and spin so he is upright again. “Enough of your brand of help. It’s not getting me anywhere.”

“Yes it is.” Tom replies as he leans back and starts to prop his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. “I gave you a place to start.”

“Maybe. But don’t put your feet up there, and put that magazine back where you got it.”

“Fine. It’s been so long since we’ve hung out in here, I almost forgot what it looked like,”

Jensen ignored the barb and started to actually think about what Tom had said. “What did you mean about what I wanted this to mean?”

Tom rolls his eyes and explains, “Where do you want this relationship to go? Two weeks from now? Ten months? For forever? Start with how you feel about him and work from that.”

“Ok.”

“But don’t forget. You have a boyfriend. He may be planning something as well,”

“Oh God…this is more complicated than I thought,” Jensen moans. “Who celebrates Valentine’s Day as their first holiday together? It’s supposed to be Christmas or Thanksgiving or the Fourth of July.” At the incredulous look from Tom he continues, “when people separate for Thanksgiving or Christmas it’s with the thought I’m leaving this person I care about to go spend time with my family and be together and bullshit. And the 4th is a relaxed ‘let’s introduce you to my family,’ type holiday. How did I skip the ones with training wheels and head straight into ‘I love you’,roses and rings!” Jensen ends a little hysterically.

“Ok you need to calm down. This isn’t really that serious.” Tom gets up and moves to join Jensen on the couch. As he tosses an arm across Jensen’s shoulder he continues, “You like him right?” When he doesn’t respond Tom squeezes his shoulder, “Right?”

“Yea,” the response is barely audible from where Jensen has his head ducked between his scrunched up shoulders.

“Then plan something you enjoy doing with each other. And not something in the sack…that’s generally an unplanned bonus,” Tom jostles Jensen a little.

“Unplanned, huh?”

“Well, at least on my part,” a smile is sent his way.

Jensen just laughs. “Your boyfriend is crazy. Thanks for calming me down, I just don’t want to screw this up.”

“You’re not going to, you’ll be great.”

“Here’s hoping,”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“So what are you going to do for Genevieve on Valentine’s Day?” Jared asks his friend.

“Mmmph,” Chad mumbles around the toasted sandwich he is all but inhaling.

“hmm. I’m sure she’ll love that…” Jared says dryly.

“Bitch,” Chad growls before he takes a swallow of his soda. “I’m going to take her to that French restaurant on Preston Road.”

“Oh, she’s talked about that for a while,”

“I know, ever since her uppity cousin went and then waxed poetic about the cuisine…”

Jared huffs a laugh, “I’m sure it wasn’t all that bad.”

Chad just shudders, “So, what are you going to do for your other half?”

“I haven’t really decided. I’m not sure whether I should take point on this and plan something or if I should let Jensen have the lead.”

“I see your point,” Chad finishes off his soda and lets out a disgusting sound. “One more reason I would never date another dude. If I’m the only guy in the relationship I already know what’s expected of me.”

Jared wrinkles his nose at his friend’s belch, “yea, because that is a completely valid reason to pass on love,”

“Nah, you know what I mean, I get that you like dudes, I’m all for it.” A wolf like expression crosses his face, “Less completion for me.”

“I’m telling your girl you said that,”

“No! That’s totally not what I meant.” Chad’s phone starts to vibrate across the table. “What I was going to say is that there isn’t this tension about what I’m supposed to do or which one of us is going to plan stuff. It’s just expected I will.”

Jared uses Chad’s inattention to slip in an insult “I can see where that might be comforting for those of you atrophied brains and small hearts.” he gestures with his fork before putting it back on his salad plate.

“Hmm,” Chad just nods as he finishes pecking out a reply. “Hey! My heart isn’t small; my girl’s got it,”

“Ahh, and I noticed you didn’t refute the atrophied brain,” Jared points out as Chad lobs a rolled up napkin at his head. “The size of your brain aside, I was thinking of just having dinner at home. You know maybe saving all the bells and whistles for our six month anniversary or something.”

Chad nods.

“We’ve only been going out for about two months so I don’t want to overdo it, but I also don’t want to overlook it.” Jared explains.

Another nod.

“I mean, Valentine’s Day is usually a big thing, if you’ve been together awhile. I just don’t know what he thinks awhile constitutes.”

One more nod.

“You’re all sorts of help, Chad.” Jared states sarcastically as he sends a glare his friend’s way.

“I’m just waiting for you to quit whining like a girl so I can talk some sense through all that hair…”

“Please, everyone loves my hair,” he runs his fingers through his bangs and grins when the teenage waitress practically melts at the table while refilling their drinks.

“Ha. Cause she was such a good judge of hair.” Chad mumbles.

Jared just raises an eyebrow.

“So about this wisdom…” the question just hangs in the air while Chad tries to gather his thoughts.

“Well, the way I look at it. You should talk to your boy before it gets too much closer. Iron out some of the main details. The when and the where, for example. And then compromise on the rest of it.” At Jared’s encouraging smile he continues. “One of you can be responsible for dinner, and the other responsible for any entertainment or music, along with wine and dessert.”

“huh.”

“What?” Chad asks.

“That’s actually a really good idea.”

“I know,” Chad buffs his nails on his jacket. “I do have them from time to time.”

“Thanks, Chad.”

“Don’t mention it, dude.”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jensen adjusted the lighting above the dining room table for the fourth time. _Just a little more light._ He continues to fiddle with the switch. There. Perfect. Romantic, but subtle. Once the lighting issue is fixed he makes his way around the rest of the apartment double checking the wine Jared had sent over earlier, putting in the blank disc in the CD player as instructed. He smiled to himself. _I have an awesome boyfriend._

Just as he finishes his thought there’s a knock on the door. _Here we go._ Jensen makes his way to the front of the apartment. He unlocks the front door to find Jared smiling at something on his phone.

“Hey babe.” Jared leans in to finish his greeting with a quick kiss as he makes his way into the apartment.

“Hi,” when the door is closed Jared crowds Jensen up against the door to kiss him again.

“Much better. I wanted a proper kiss to start.” Jensen looks up and smiles.

“Great plan.”

“I thought so.” Jared smiles as he juggles the bag in his hand and his phone while he shrugs off his coat.

“What’s this?” Jensen asks as he tries to get the bag out of Jared’s greedy fingers, but he isn’t letting loose.

“Nah huh. Not until later.” Once the jacket is secure on the hook by the door, and his shoes toed off Jared puts his arm around his boyfriend. “Dinner ready?”

“Yea, it’s in the oven, just being kept warming.” The boys make their way down the hall into the living room. There Jensen stops Jared, “I thought we decided not to get each other gifts this time?” He leans into his boyfriend’s warmth; despite having come from the chilly weather outside he still feels toasty.

“Hmm hmm. We did,” one of Jared’s hands squeeze at the back of Jensen’s neck. “But if that bag over there is anything to go by, I’m not the only one to have cheated a little,”

Jensen chuckles as he pecks Jared on the mouth, then pushes away to head into the kitchen. “Take a seat. Dinner is ready. I just need to carry the warming dishes to the table.”

“Need any help?” Jared asks as he sets his bag next to Jensen’s on the corner table. He makes his way to the dining room table, and takes in the scene Jensen had set. There was a deep red table cloth spread across that contrasted nicely with the cream of Jensen’s dishes. The good silverware had been busted out, and placed in front of fancily folded napkins. The only thing lacking was the candles had yet to be lit.

“It looks great.” He said loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. He picked up the lighter to add the finishing touches as Jensen made his way in carrying a covered dish.

“I’m glad you like it. I though it looked nice enough without going completely over the top.”

“It’s perfect.” Jared watches him set the dish on the left side of the table and then head back to the kitchen. Jensen repeats this twice before they sit down.

Once he is actually seated some of the nerves seem to melt off Jensen. Apparently the food making it to the table without anything being dropped or forgotten was half the battle. Jensen unfolds his napkin and places it in his lap before he looks up to find Jared smiling at him softly.

“Hi,”

“Hey,” Jared stretches his hand across the table palm up. When he has secured his prize, he rubs his thumb over the back of Jensen’s hand. “So what did you make us?” Jared’s question reminds Jensen that the food needed served. He starts uncovering things and putting portions on both plates.

“Well, I made it, but I had some help from our moms” he says as he add a second scoop of potatoes beside the steak on Jared’s plate.

“Ours? As in plural?”

Jensen laughs nervously, “Yea, I called Megan to ask a couple questions, and the next thing I knew I was talking to your mom.” Then he remembers everything that he had talked to Sherri about and grins a little bit smugly, “she had all the answers.”

Jared groaned, “Oh God…”

Jensen’s laugh was louder and more heartfelt this time.

“Don’t worry, babe. She didn’t tell me anything too incriminating.” Jensen pats Jared’s hand before seating himself once more.

“I doubt that.”

“Well, you’ll never know. I was sworn to secrecy.”

“That’s unfair. I’m your boyfriend.”

“You are indeed, but she is your _mother_ ,” Jensen stresses the title, “she could kill me and they would never find the body.”

Jared chuckles as he cuts into his New York Strip steak. “Hmm. Just between rare and medium, it looks amazing, Jen.”

“Thanks. It was the first time I tried to cook steak without a grill,” Jensen replies as he cuts into his own. The moans that fall from both boys’ mouths are just short of obscene. They share a look filled with mutual affection, for each other and the food.

They spend the next little working through the food on the table. After a particularly flavorful bite Jensen stops to take a sip. When he sets his wine glass back on the table he notices Jared staring at him.

“Something wrong, Jay?”

“No,” Jared says softly. “I was thinking about how gorgeous you are. The candle light is playing off your hair and highlighting your face, it makes you looks almost other worldly.” Jensen ducks his head at the comment.

“You done?”

“Yea, let me get the dessert from the fridge. I’ll meet you in the living room.”

Once the chocolate cheesecake drizzled with raspberry sauce is set safely on the table with the single fork, Jensen settles himself under Jared’s arm. They spend the next few moments quietly cuddling.

“You did a great job, Jen.” Jared says as he runs his fingers up and down Jensen’s arm.

He looks up at Jared, “We did a good job. It was a team effort,”

“Yea, I guess we did,” a kiss is pressed onto Jensen’s forehead. “I’m looking forward to next year.” Jared says, for the first time putting out the option for this thing between them to be something more than just right now, for this relationship to be long term.

Jensen looks up when what has been said registers, “yea?”

Their eyes meet, a chance for forever in a single shared glance, before Jared responds, “Yea.”


End file.
